dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Attacks
This page is for the best of the best attacks. In order to have one, you must already have 3 signature attacks. Once you have bought them, you automatically earn one. The 2nd one is earned when you have 5 signature attacks and spend 500 straight hours in training. You learn the 3rd one once you have reached level 30, and have won a fight with a real DB character. Also, you can earn another ultimate attack with a player partnership. If 2 players agree, they can join together and make a team ultimate attack. If you are both fighting together, or if 1 of them is fighting and the other is watching or supporting, you can call them and use the attack. There are some downsides, they use 10,000,000 'power to use, and they cost 1,000 health to use. Pick carefully what it is going to be, because once you learn it, you can't undo it. These attacks can be real or fan fiction, so make your pick! Gianor's Ultimate Attacks Ultimate Grand Super Buster The Ultimate Grand Super Buster is a tecnique so powerful and massive, that it could destroy the whole North Quadrant when used. The Ultimate Grand Super Buster (UGSB for short) it charged very similar to the spirit bomb, except the energy is of himself, this energy is either evil or good, it depends on his mood. Good energy is not the strongest, but is sure is the fastest. When using this form of the tecnique, he can add as much speed as he wants, but this same amount of speed is also retracted from his damage. And vice versa with evil energy, he can add as much damage as he wants, but the same amount is subtracted from his speed. Ultimate Trevauntee's Ultimate Attacks Future Kamehameha The Future Kamehameha is more of a ALMIGHTY ATTACK of this time. This version of the Kamehameha was not suppose to show up untill ''56 BILLION YEARS IN THE FUTURE!!! Ultimate is the third person to master it's great power. The first was his ancestor, Darion. The second was the Darion's twin sister, Kanesha. This kamehameha far supasses the True Universal Kamehameha by light-years. Just like the universal Kamehameha, ultimate can gather energy to make it stronger. Even without the extra energy, ultimate can destroy the entire north, south, east, and west quadrants only using 25% of this attacks max power. Ultimate is afraid to use it at 100% because in one of his dreams, he saw pieces of the future, and saw EVERYTHING FALL APART AROUND HIM, every planet, every solor system, galaxy, universe, even in a mutiverse, there would be nothing left. Natch's Ultimate Attacks Maximum Blast This attack is considered one of the most devastating and most powerful attacks in history. Gathering all energy inside his body, Natch unleashes a blast so strong from his hands, it is beloved to be able to destroy galaxies with ease. The Maximum Blast is a bluish light blast that can either be similar to a Kamehameha wave in appearance or can have huge rings around it, depending on what percent power he puts into it. This attack can easily evicerate a opponent at only 15% power. * Maximum Explosion The Maximum Explosion is a devestating self destruct technique that any user that possess the Maximum transformations is able to use. This explosion is easily one of the most powerful techniques and most devastating technique a Maximum user is able to use. The explosion is able to expand over miles and miles as it completely kills anyone caught in it. Easily one or most devastating moves in the world of DBZ. This fatal attack will kill everyone in sight if a Maximum user initiates the end. Natch concentrates every last bit of maximum ki in his body to release a tremendous explosion. To explain this to easily understand, the maximum energy in Natch's body slowly kills him as his body is not strong enough to use this energy without any consquences. This makes the energy hard to cocentrate as it completely feeds off his life force if he uses up all of his energy. Using this as a advantage, but as a last resort Natch converts his life force into maximum energy as this maximum energy begins to spin around his body. Both he and his opponent's bodies begin emitting small flecks of light, resembling dust blowing off of their skin. After Natch gets enough energy converted, he says goodbye to his family and friends, and shields anyone in the area as he releases the gigantic amount of energy into a explosion and he gives a deafening scream as the explosion expands and can be seen from miles away as a bright white light covers the landscape, as the area is completely blown apart. Natch's opponent is completely desinegrated as Natch is unable to stop the explosion as his body starts to slowly turn to dust and blow away. Natch then releases one last burst of power, as the explosion expands even further leveling the landscape and completely killing Natch. Pros: *The explosion deals double that of a ultimate plus Natch's max hp. *This attack has a 100% hit chance *This attack will affect every enemy on the battlefield. *As long as the opponent is on the battlefield, the Maximum Explosion is still able to hit even with invincible shields or abilities. However if any of those are used, it will only do the normal damage of a Ultimate. Cons: *If Natch uses this attack it instantly kills him, no matter how much HP he has. *If Natch uses this attack when already dead, it will only do that of a normal ultimate. Sakemi's Ultimate Attacks Spirit Cannon (Sakemi) This attack gathers energy from all over the universe, negative and good, sakemi then charges it into a ball and can fire it at such force it can cover galaxies into stellar dust, This attack does on hit stun for 2 turns, It is fired like a special beam cannon but it's stronger and takes one turn, if charged for one turn, damage of it is doubled, but so is the amount of PL cost, If it's aimed at evil, he tends to change the negative energy into good energy, it will have a 2x effect on evil creatures that way (E.g: Darkfire, Demons, Etc..) the beam changes color every millisecond and does on hit explode outwards, If focused on one entity it will cause major damage if not killing the target. Tenchi's Ultimate Attacks Explosive Kamehameha This move is a condensed form of the Kamehameha in the form of an explosion kind of like an explosive wave. It takes all the energy form a Super Kamehameha and condenses it into you body restoring you power(if you are drained) and then some then after about 10 minutes of this the energy over loads your maximum Ki power and begins to swell up. The power then creates a tornado,vortexes and hurricanes of pure energy all around the battle field that are able to slice through nearly anything.Then after about 4 turns of that the energy can actually go through Shadow matter increasing its power and can even become interdimensional. Until it gets so over loaded the power it's self over powers that of the nearest star,the energy explodes devastating the planet it is on. The explosion is very, very large and can last up to 2 turns until the power is fully used and the user runs out of his own energy.This explosion could be seen on earth to where Jupiter is. Magus von Magnusson McMageMaster (The Magnificent)'s Ultimates Taste the Rainbow (WIP) Even when McMageMaster had been weak (in the grand scheme of things that is) with a PL of 500, it had enough power within itself to laugh at energy matter conservation. It is largely due to this that McMageMaster has the incredible shapeshifting abilities it has... and now it is no longer simply restricted to its physical body. The very energies, Ki or Mana, even the very physical swords and gloves, every punch and kick, have found itself with the incredible ability to metamorph into actual, physical objects. Transforming its attacks into a fury of vibrantly coloured insects of all colours of the rainbow, the flying arthropods home upon their targets, though they lose some of their energy in doing so, and literally make them Taste the Rainbow. Of insects. *This Attack can vary in power output, and vary in what energies it uses to do so. If it is used as a Magic attack, it will drain Mana and deal damage according to the Magic System. If it is used as a Ki attack, it will drain Power Level and deal damage according to the Ki System. This Attack can be used as an Ultimate, Signature, Tier 4, Tier 3, Tier 2 or Tier 1 attack, and the energy drained to use the attack corresponds to the level of the attack used *Your attacks can turn into 10^99 flying multicoloured insects/arthropods/arachnids/birds/mammals/reptiles/ whatever/anything, each with their own chance to hit with damage being divided equally among all 10^99 of the insects, without losing their properties. Because of some maths things, the below happens *#All attacks can home and so have a 100% hit rate *#'''HOWEVER, The damage output of the attack is equal to Hit Chance x Maximum Damage Output *#*Hit Chance is ((Your Speed)x(Hit chance modifier))/((Your Speed)+(Enemy Speed)x(Dodge chance modifier)) aka how we normally calculate hit chance *#*Maximum Damage Output is the damage the attack would normally deal if it hits *#Overall, the damage output is the same as per normal. Example, if you deal 100 damage in one attack with a 50% chance to hit, you will deal an average of 100x50% = 50 damage per attack. With this effect, if you deal 100 damage in one attack with a 50% chance to hit, you will deal 100x50% = 50 damage per attack, and as all your attacks hit, you will deal an average of 50x100% = 50 damage per attack *#The above is only to show people that everything is the same and this is only to make calculation for me (or whoever is doing the maths in battle) easier. So calm down, and you don't need to do the maths for me any more unless you vehemently insist on making sure I do not cheat. *You may split up the effects of your Actions on any number of characters (healing, damage etc). You may split the effect up in any way you wish so as long as the total effect remains the same. For example, if you deal 5000 damage in total, you may split up the damage into 500 each among 10 enemies, and the total effect of 5000 damage remains the same. *You may split up any action of any character into its component effects as a free action and resolve them individually. Such as, if an attack would damage you and lower your speed, you may split up the 'damage' component and the 'lower your speed' component, and each of these components can be considered an Action by themselves for you to resolve with your own abilities. This does not affect hit chance, and the hit chance of the original action is still resolved as a whole Lamp's Ultimates Master Breaker The Master Breaker is a huge purple orb, with a black inside instead of white, that can reach the size of the moon upon creation, once created it will disintegrate parts of the ground due to the giant concentration of energy in it as it unleashes pulses of ki and lightning, purple and black, any sort of touch with it will make it explode, unless the target is smaller then twenty centimeters. When creating this attack it drains 1/10 of her current PL and takes 10,000 HP for every turn it is charged up, regeneration is lowered to 10% no matter what boosts she has, It deals her max HP in damage + the damage she would normally deal with a signature, if she manages to charge up the attack for two turns, the normal damage will be doubled and it will consume three times the PL it takes to create it and if this attack doesn’t kill the target it will knock her into a coma and she will be unable to fight, train, work or RP (She will be passed out) for two weeks, It also makes her get only 1/5 of the XP she would normally get if she doesn’t kill the target, this attack has a 50% hit chance due to its gigantic size and speed, which is given to it due to the giant concentration of energy being focused on movement before the moment it hits something, She can charge up the attack if she is given time, if she takes more then 30,000 damage during the time she charges up the attack it will be canceled and she will be knocked out of the battle, the attack affects everyone on the field if it hits, if it misses it will hit the ground and unleash 1/2 of the damage it was supposed to deal, if it hits a person it is the damage said in the description above, upon creation it drains 3,000 HP from everyone on the field due to it slowly disintegrating their skin, You can also use a beam to collide with it, which won’t make it explode, rather push it towards her, I forgot to mention, Once thrown, there’s one extra turn for the other team or person before it hits, going out from 5 different randomizings depending on the speed, the beam or the master breaker will win, So, it’s best out of 5 with the randomizing, E.G: In the randomizer. MB Push (Master Breaker Push) B Push (Beam Push) 1st: MB Push = The Master Breaker closes in. 2nd: B Push = It goes back to normal as the beam pushes the master breaker back. 3rd: MB Push = Same as before with the master breaker. 4th: MB Push = The Master Breaker is now extremely close as the planet starts to shake. 5th: MB Push = The Master Breaker hits the target and everything goes white as the planet recieves cracks and then explodes into bits. If it goes back and forth, instead of someone getting a combo of pushing, it will deal damage to the one that was pushed back last. It is only usable once per month, it is also only usable if the enemy has 1/5 of their HP left. Little Billy Ultimates Yin-Yang Ferrets Little Billy unleash his ultimate magic attack, the Yin-Yang Ferret. The Yin-Yang Ferret passive ability allow Little Billy to start first in any fight, and also split his attack to any number he want (damage will also be split). When the attack split the rest will receive a fraction of the split damage accordingly. For example if he split into 8 shots, and 1 enemy has a 50% chance to dodge, the attack will deal half of 1/8 of the attack's damage. The calculation is like the Magnusson ability, like if he got 50% chance to hit, it will deal 50% damage accordingly. If he manage to deal 100% damage (got 100% chance to hit), then Little Billy get the following boosts for 5 turns Little Billy can also decrease damage accordingly, so that opponent can left 1 HP +300 to Attack and Speed +50% HP regen +60 Rush Count +Mana Regen X5 Tsuyoshi Yuji's Ultimates Curse Seal of Heaven When Tsuyoshi activated the second level of the seal, his skin turned dark-grey and his hair grew and turned dark blue. His eyes also turned dark grey. Additionally, he grew webbed-claw-shaped wings from his back which he could use to fly and glide, and a dark, star-shaped mark appeared across the bridge of his nose. Should any limbs be lost, Tsuyoshi is able to replace them with snakes. During Tsuyoshi's battle with Miname, he first used it. Attributes: *His speed and damage will be multiplied by 3 and health will be multiplied by 1.5 (health will be multiplied along side max health for eg: health is 60,000/270,000 then it will be recovered back to normal and it will be 270,000/270,000) *gets 20% chance on his attack being perfectly hit Side Effects: *If you spend 3 turns in this form, on the 3rd turn you will die from stress on the body. * After exiting this transformation, Tsuyoshi is knocked out of any current transformations, and cannot transform, or use a signature attack for as many turns he was in the Cursed Seal of Heaven state. * After exiting this transformation, all damage Tsuyoshi takes on his opponents next turn is doubled. *After using it the user will be Restricted from working, training and magic training but will be able to battle and role play for 1 week. *It However, can only be used once per week and it needs 7 days cooldown. Gen's Ultimates Suna-kami Sekai Gen releases the sands of time that changes his appearance to that of a sand walker. In this form he can slow time and summon sand clones to his aid, these clones increase the likelihood of attacks landing and the slowing of time can be controlled by how much sand he summons. The more sand, the fewer clones but the more control of time. Affects * The user can summon a wave of sand the size can vary from a small ripple of a tide, to a large tsunami depending on the user's wishes. Full waves cause 50,000 damage to health with each tide. *The user can summon up to 5 sand clones depending on how much sand they summon, the more sand summon, the fewer clones can be created. * Attack damage of all fighters on the field except for the user decreases by 50% due to movement speed decrease. * 25% chance of enemy and ally attacks missing completely. * When used with Okatsu or Satsugai-sha it will double their stat gain attributes due to time slowing of other characters on the field. Side-Effects * It drains 3,0000 health every 2 turns this stacks on the 1,000 health drain drawback of normal ultimate attacks. * Takes 7 days to cool down. * When used with Okatsu or Satsugai-sha the user will experience 10,000 health drain per turn until the signature attacks are deactivated. * When stacked with a signature attack takes 10 days and 12 hours to cool down. * If used for more than 5 turns the user experiences a temporary 100 stat decrease to damage and speed for 2 days. Anthrax's Ultimates 'Nemesis Ki Cannons' (Locked until he obtains a upgradable part or reaches Level 30) With a NEW upgrade chip, Anthrax was able to extend his weapons systems even further via conversion of the Nemesis tank cannons that replaces the plasma beam fire with ki instead. Anthrax has two cannons, one on each shoulder. Advantages: * Ki Cannons fire at a Speed of 250 and does 62,000 damage(Guaranteed death unless you are capable of dodging with a minimum Speed of 300 or returning fire of MUCH high magnitudes which not even Anthrax could commit too). Disadvantages: * If Anthrax's PL isn't within the Quadrillion range, he will NOT be able to fire indefinitely as each shot drains 25,000,000 of his PL , therefore he can only fire his cannons 7 times. If he over- does it, his PL will be once again be 0. Category:Signature Attacks Category:Shops